Generation of Babies
by HMOrange216
Summary: I walked in the gym and it was supposed to be just a regular friday after school. So can anyone explain to me why the Generation of Miracles have turned into a group of tiny kids in oversized basketball jerseys? With only a week until their next game, finding a solution seems near impossible. CONTAINS OC Child! GoM Slight Aomine x OC
1. When the Basketball Stars turn Children

**When the Basketball Stars Become Children…**

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've written a new story on this site! This is my first time writing for this fandom so I hope that I got the personality of the characters right for the most part. This does include my OC, in case you haven't noticed in the description and the story is set in her POV. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or any of its hot characters~**

* * *

It was supposedly a regular Friday after school. I walked to the gym like I did everyday after Kendo practice. From outside the gym doors, it appears that it was absent of the squeaks from sneakers or the sound of a bouncing ball. Good, practice was over. Creaking open the door, I peeked in and the sight presented to me was quite a rare sight indeed. In fact, I don't think anyone has ever seen anything like this. In their jerseys five times too big for them was the ever popular, Generation of Miracles.

"Um…guys? Are you alright?" I asked slowly, stepping inside. Looking over the mass wave of colorful hair, I noted that their ages varied from three to six years old.

"What do you think?" Midorima answered, his oversized glasses cutely sliding off his tiny face. I heard sniffing sounds close by me and suddenly; a flash of yellow attacks me.

"Ryoutan!" I affectionately called my long time best friend by his nickname. Though, then again, I did come up with a nickname for every single member of the Teikou basketball team, whether they liked it or not. I have the feeling however, that certain individuals don't really appreciate my unique naming skills. _I have the bruises to prove_ _it, _I recall, cringing at the memory of an abnormally large basketball making contact with my forearm. Dang basketball players with their good aim… Back to the current situation at hand, I was forced to the hardwood gym floor as a certain blonde buried his face in my chest.

"Rina-cchi! What's happening!? I was just running laps and then I turned all small and stuff!" He cried. Poor thing, I feel for him.

"Oi, get off her!" someone angrily yelled and Kise was kicked off to the side with a thud. In front of me stood…

"Aomine!?" the much shorter ace stood with his hands on either side of his waist, an unsatisfied scowl swept through his face.

"Che, go get your own girl!" He spat out as Kise ran to Kuroko for comfort with the blue haired child ignoring him as always. I turned my attention back to Aomine. It was hard not to giggle at his childish and immature voice that replaced his old one; the once cocky and arrogant ace had now taken the form of a five-year old child.

My purple eyes scanned the group, looking for any signs of the red head captain. He stood near the side, staring intently at the basketball he held in his now tiny hands.

"What happened to you guys, Sei-kun?" His pair of blood red eyes glanced at me for a second before they returned to staring at the large, orange ball.

"Did anything weird happen before I got here?" I asked, addressing the whole group this time.

"We drank water!" Kise recalled.

"Just…water? What's so special about that?" I asked.

"It tasted funny…like cotton candy."

"It could've just been flavored water or something. Who gave it to you guys?"

"Momoi-san. She said it was from the health teacher." This time, Kuroko answered.

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Momoi-san left before practice was over, she said she had some errands to run."

"So she doesn't know about this, right? Then I guess we should-" A tug on my sleeve interrupted me.

"What is it, Atsu-chan?" I asked the tallest member of the team. Even in child form, he still towered over all the others.

"I'm hungry." He simply stated. I sighed and forced myself up, straightening my skirt.

* * *

"Okay, lets go back to my house first. I don't think my parents are home yet. We should be safe for a while at least." Like little ducklings, the members filed out one after another.

"What about our stuff?"

"It's fine, Shin-chan. You guys put them in lockers, right? They'll stay till Monday." Still, he refused to budge. Realization hit me.

"You left today's lucky item in there, didn't you?" He cleared his throat and looked to the side, a slight tinge of red graced his cheeks. I took that as a yes and called the group back in, directing them into the locker room.

"Okay, I'll give you guys three minutes to grab anything important. Ready, set, go!" Surprisingly, or maybe not so much, it was Midorima and Murasakibara who went ahead first.

Three minutes later, the six of them left the locker room as promised.

"Shin-chan, what the hell is that supposed to be?" I asked, pointing to the deformed looking panda thing that he now held in his hand.

"Today's lucky item for Cancer." He stated as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"That thing is a disgrace to all pandas in the world." I commented. The crinkling of a chip bag caught my attention.

"Hey…Atsu-chan, you plan on sharing that, right?" The only thing I received was a semi-threatening glare from the purple head. Maybe if he was two feet taller then it could've been intimidating.

* * *

"How much farther is it to your house, woman!? I'm tired!"

"Shush, Ahomine you lazy ass. You should know how far it is to my house seeing as you walk there every morning."

"Oi, carry me, baka."

"What am I, your personal slave? Go carry yourself." I continued walking, taking the lead and making sure that the kids behind me don't stray off course. As I'm walking along, just minding my own business, something poked my butt. Initially, I had ignored it but after 5 continuous jabs in a row, I was fed up.

"Aomine Daiki, poke my behind one more time and I'll break those tiny little fingers off your hands and feed it to the bears.

"Aren't you feisty today?" He whistled. After five minutes, and a lot of bickering back and forth, I agreed to carry him. He smirked triumphantly at the others as I struggled with his heavy weight in my arms.

"Geez you fatty, once you get back to normal I'm making you give me a piggy back ride to school everyday for the rest of the year!"

"Yeah, yeah, just keep walking."

We reached my house after ten minutes and a quick detour to the convenience store, courtesy of Murasakibara who learned quickly from Aomine that bugging me enough would eventually lead to them getting their way. Like I had predicted, my house was empty of people with both of my parents off to work.

* * *

"Okay, so explain to me what exactly happened again." Ryouta spoke up.

"At the beginning of practice, we were given the water bottles and was told to drink it. Then, near the end, it was like in the movies where there was a giant puff of smoke and suddenly we turned into kids." I frowned deep in thought, studying each of the kids seated on the floor around me.

"So here's my theory, the health teacher is an evil witch who was sent by a rivaling school to spy on you guys. She began to devise a plan to weaken you guys and began creating a potion that would turn you back into children. Then she gave it to Momoi, telling her that it's a drink that will boost your skills, which you guys drank and ended up here." Silence. The majority of the group stared at me either in disbelief or wondering whether I was an idiot.

"Okay, so maybe that's a bit too farfetched, but doesn't it seem somewhat logical?" I looked around. "No?"

"We need to figure this out before our next match." Midorima pointed out.

"Good point. When is your next game?"

"Next…Friday, I think?" Kise looked at his captain for confirmation. Akashi gave a slight nod.

"So we have exactly seven days to fix this thing? Ugh, that's not a lot of time. We absolutely can't let anyone know about this so none of you can attend school until we figure this out. There's no way you guys can all hang at my house, any ideas?"

"Training camp." Kuroko whispered in his soft voice.

"Eh? What was that, Tetsuyan?"

"A training camp. For basketball."

"Good idea! I suppose we can use that as an excuse, but… how will we tell this to your coach and Momoi?"

"I'll take care of that." Akashi declared, producing a cell phone from his bag. After typing out a few messages he closed it and looked up.

"Mizuhana, your parents are now being sent on a business trip for the next three weeks."

"Eh." I let that information sink in my head. "Eh…eh? EHHH?" I knew that the red head captain's father was a rich man with a large influence but…how is this possible!? While I was busy freaking out about the current situation, Kuroko made his way across the circle to me.

"Kirina-san."

"Y-yes?"

"I made an accident."

"A what?"

"An accident" He repeated in the same monotonous voice and pointed to the spot that he had occupied. A big wet spot had taken over the space.

"_Kuroko Tetsuya, you did not just pee yourself in the middle of my living room carpet."_

* * *

_**End Note: So that's the first chapter! How was it? Please tell me if I made any mistakes and for those of you who are interested or didn't know, Kirina's nicknames for the members are as follow: **__Kise- Ryoutan, Kuroko- Tetsuyan, Midorima- Shin-chan, Murasakibara- Atsu-tan._ **Akashi's and Aomine's are yet to be revealed:) Though I suppose you can count Ahomine as one... well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and there will be more to come! Thanks for reading~**


	2. When Diaper Changing Becomes My Job

**When Diaper Changing becomes my Job…**

"Febreeze, I need some Febreeze! And wet wipes and carpet cleaner and…and what else do I need, Sei-kun!?" I yelled, picking up the grumpy little red head of a captain. He kept a straight face, staring at me with uninterested eyes.

"Put me down." He simply stated. I obeyed and gently placed him on the ground. I don't know why I did it, but I think it's because he's Akashi and he emits this intimidating aura that is enough to bring even the strongest person in the world down on their knees.

Since Akashi couldn't help me, I went to the second smartest person in the group.

"Shin-chaaaaannnnnnn!" I dived for the green haired boy but he moved out of the way at the last second, causing me to knock into Kise instead.

"Do not ask me such lowly questions. Figure it out yourself." I stuck my tongue out at him and he walked away muttering something about "Mr. KeroKero's bath time." I sat on the ground and put on my thinking face. The rest of the team ran around and played with whatever the found, save for poor Testuya, who stood off to the side (I refused to let him sit, his pants were still wet at the time).

"Okay, I got it!" I stood and motioned for everyone to join me. "From now on, Testuyan will be wearing diapers!" Kuroko didn't react to this, however, the two immature idiots did. Kise was trying his best to keep his giggles in, puffing his cheeks out and causing him to look like a pink marshmallow. Aomine just full out howled with laughter, tears springing into his eyes.

"Ahomine! Stop laughing or I'll put you in diapers too! Sheesh, you'll hurt his poor little feelings!" He didn't respond, laughing even harder than before.

"But Rina-cchi, hehehe, Kuroko-cchi…hahahaha!" Now Kise's joined the "Let's all laugh at baby Kuro-chan group~".

"Yeah, just keep laughing you two. You childish brats can just stay here while I take the rest of them out to buy diapers…and ice cream." I smirked at the last part as Murasakibara dropped the box of animal biscuits that he was holding and quietly walked over to me, carrying the smaller Akashi along.

"Well, I can see that Atsu-tan and Sei-kun are ready. Shin-chan~ Are you done washing Froggy-san? We're leaving for ice cream~" Midorima returned in ten seconds flat, though he tried his best to make it look like he _**didnotjustrunoverherebecausehewantedsomedeliciousi cecream. **_

_**"**_Okay kiddos, let's go~ The two naughty ones can just stay and be my temporary watch dogs!"

"But Rina-cchi! I want ice-cream too!"

"If you apologize to Tetsuyan then I'll let you two go." He, of course, wasted no time in doing so.

"I'm very sorry, Kurokocchi! You'll forgive me, right?" Kuroko only looked on with his large, innocent, blue orbs.

"Okay, I can go, right?" I nodded. Aomine, being the stubborn person he was, didn't say anything.

"I guess we'll leave now." I picked up Kuroko, mindful of the wet stain on his pants. Aomine stuffed his hands in his pockets and ran over.

"Sorry, Testu." He grumbled before running off to bully Kise some more.

"First stop, some new clothes!"

* * *

We stopped by a local shop selling children clothes.

"Okay you guys, pick anything you want and meet back at the entrance in…Twenty minutes. I'll pay for all these." They nodded and split off into little groups of their own. I walked around with Kuroko and picked out cute little outfits for him. He didn't really mind what I chose and I surprisingly had lots of fun. I guess I sort of understand now why my mom bought so many clothes for me as a kid.

The twenty minutes were up and unsurprisingly, Kise came back with the most items. With him being a model and all, I suppose being stylish is a full time thing, no matter what age you are.

"Ready? Lets go!" One by one, they dropped the clothes onto the conveyor belt where the cashier scanned them.

"Miss, your total comes up to $377."

"How are you gonna pay for that, Rina-cchi?" I grinned, my evil intentions evident.

"Why, with your wallet, of course." I held up said item in my hand. His eyes widened and he tried to reach for it, despite his current height. Normally, he would've been able to take it with ease but now, I'm obviously going to take advantage of that.

"It's okay, Ryoutan~ I heard you got five thousand last month just for those two modeling gigs you did. This'll be nothing to you! Anyways, just take one for the team." He stopped reaching and stared at me, then at his captain. His shoulders slumped and he gave in.

"I suppose you're right…" I ruffled his hair and handed the cashier the card.

"Good choice. More ice cream for you."

"You're not going to pay that with my card too, right?"

"Nah, I promise I won't. Shin-chan will." Midorima looked at me with such an intense glare, I thought he was gonna chuck froggy at my face.

"Haaaa, kidding~" Shin-chan can be so scary sometimes…but never as scary as a mad Akashi with scissors. I internally cringed at the memory.

"Moving on!" We stopped by a bathroom and I waited outside to let them change into their new clothes. Oversized jerseys were cute and all, but it was too flashy when six kids wore the same thing. After they finished up, we moved to the next stop: the store that sold baby supplies.

* * *

"Alright guys, we have to stick together. Don't split up! Let's just make this quick and easy so we can grab some ice cream after." After that I warned them that if one gets lost, they will all have to hold hands for the remainder of the shopping trip.

"Hmm…I suppose the three year old ones would fit best. Tetsuyan, which do you prefer, Mickey Mouse or Winnie the Pooh?"

"Either one is fine with me, Kirina-san." I randomly took a package and ended up with the Mickey Mouse themed diapers.

Apparently finding the right sized diaper was only half the challenge. The other part was waiting in line. There was only one lane open and thanks to Murasakibara, the ever hungry giant, I got caught into a fight for candy. Begging and tears were to be expected, but insults were also thrown and I stood, embarrassed by the weird, and some sympathetic, looks that I received by the parents in line. One lady came up to me and said: "It must be difficult for a young parent like you to have to take care of so many."

"Yeah, it- Hey, wait a minute!" I was about to correct her and inform her that I was **not **the parent of these kids, but she had already turned and pushed her cart towards a newly open lane. I let out a sigh. Apparently to other people, I was a young mother who didn't know how to take care of her six obnoxious kids.

"You guys, shush. Look at what you got me into. Do you guys even want ice cream anymore?" I asked as I unloaded the packs of diapers.

* * *

The diapers were paid for and the ice cream was bought (with my own money this time) from the convenience store. All the shopping was complete. The seven of us headed back to my house and inside, it reeked.

"Ewww, the smell sure did spread." I handed Kise and Aomine a bottle of Febreeze each.

"One of you take the upstairs and the other downstairs. I want you to spray till you can't spray no more." While they had their fun with that task, I got Midorima to open all the windows in the house. The other three watched me as I scrubbed the carpet clean and finally, I had Akashi and Murasakibara to assist me with the diaper changing ritual.

"What do I do first?" Since I was an only child, I never saw my parents change diapers on any baby.

"Take his pants off." Akashi simply stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which, it kinda was. Blushing, I let out a surprised squeak.

"I-I can't do that! I need to protect the innocence of my eyes!" The little three year old Kuroko stared up at the ceiling from where he was situated, laying down on the sofa, patiently waiting. Murasakibara on the other hand, was no help at all. He was munching on something again (were those the cookies that I've been hiding for a whole month!? I was gonna eat those when my parents were gone!), and mumbled incoherently.

"What did you say? He swallowed and repeated his sentence.

"I could blindfold you, then Aka-chin will tell you what to do."

"…Sounds like a plan."

And so, Murasakibara covered my eyes and Akashi began his instructions.

"Take his pants off." He guided my hands towards the right place.

"Why do I have to do this?" I wailed. "Can't you just do it yourself, Tetsuyan?"

"Sorry, Kirina-san, but I do not know how to do this." Akashi shoved the diaper in my hands and told me the next set of steps.

"If you're so experienced in this, then why don't you do it, Akashi!?" I asked, trying to give him the diaper. Even with my eyes covered, I could still feel his evil glare.

"You think that I, Akashi Seijuuro, will do dirty work like this? You should be glad that I'm even helping you with all this, lowly commoner."

"That's harsh." But because I knew better than to argue with him, I continued the job.

I'm pretty sure that I'm the slowest diaper changer out of all diaper changers in the history of this earth. By the time I was nearly done, a crowd had accumulated by the sofa, with Aomine making an occasional snarky remark.

"Why don't you just close your eyes, idiot." He had said.

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat? Without something to blindfold me, I'd be too tempted to open my eyes. You wouldn't really want that now, would you?" He kept quiet after that.

"And….done!" Murasakibara uncovered my eyes and I grinned.

"It's over! Finally, it's over!" I sang and jumped off the couch. "Now I'm hungry. You guys are helping me cook dinner." There was an uproar of complaints until I felt my phone vibrate.

"Shush, you guys. It's my parents."

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited/subscribed to this story! Just the littlest comment really made my day! So some afterthoughts about this chapter...first of all, the diaper changing scene was POSSIBLY THE MOST AWKWARDEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE. It was hard to make it not sound...weird. I hope I didn't weird you guys out too muchXD There's not really much else that I have to say...so, thanks for reading! **


	3. When High School Boys Hide in My Closet

**When High School Boys Hide in My Closet... **

"Hello?" I answered as the previous commotion died down, all the boys listening in on my phone call.

"Kirina-chan, are you home yet?" It was my mom.

"Yep, is there anything you need?"

"No, not really, but your Dad and I just got called on a last minute business trip." I tried my best to act like I didn't know.

"A-ah, really? That must suck…a lot." Aomine snickered at my attempt to feign surprise.

"Hm, I suppose. I just called to say that we'll be home in around five minutes to do some packing."

"Oh okay…wait…five minutes!?" I looked at the six kids around me with my eyes wide.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I'll see you in five, okay?" I ended the call before she could say anything back. A rush of panic flooded over me, where should I hide them? As I paced around the room, thinking of possible hiding spots, I nearly tripped over the large package of diapers. Right, gotta hide that too.

"Okay everybody, up in my room!" One by one they ran upstairs and I pushed them all into my closet. It was a tight fit, but I still managed to shut the door, throwing the pack of diapers in along with them.

"You guys don't make a sound for the next…I dunno, ten minutes or so. I'll come get you once my parents are gone and most importantly, don't. Touch. Anything."

A large growling sound could be heard from within the closet.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Murasakicchi's stomach." Thinking fast, I grabbed the chocolate bar sitting on my desk and tossed it in the closet.

"Ehhh, no fair, I want chocolate too!"

"Give me some!"

"Rina-cchi, why don't I get chocolate!?" I just wanna hide in a corner and cry…You would think that teenagers being stuck in a kid's body would still have the mindset of a teen, right? But noooo, it seems as if their minds have been turned into one of a child's too, or maybe this is how they've always acted.

"I only have one. You guys can share." Murasakibara's dark killing aura could be felt from where behind the closet door, where I was standing. It was clear that he had no intention of sharing his precious snack with his teammates. Well at least that shut them up.

The front door was unlocked and my parents walked in. _Just act normal_, I told myself as I walked down to greet them. _Pretend that the six kids in your closet don't exist._

* * *

"Welcome home, my lovely parents!" _Ah, I've said something weird. _The two of them gave me a weird look.

"It's good to see you too, my…lovely daughter." My Dad awkwardly replied as he passed me up the stairs and my Mom gave my head a pat. I followed after them and headed to my room.

"I'll be in my room if you guys need me!"

Other than occasional shuffling, they were pretty quiet in the closet. Which makes me suspicious as to what they're doing in there. I leaned in and rested my cheek on the closet door. All I heard was a bunch of stifled giggling. Frowning, I stayed there to listen more.

"Look, I found that baka's underwear!"

"Aominecchi, maybe you should put that away…" I clenched my fists so hard, my knuckled turned white. Yet before I could drag that boy out and give him a piece of my mind, my mom popped in.

"Kirina-chan, did you hear someone talking?" I awkwardly backed away from my closet.

"Um, no?"

"Oh I thought I heard some voices in your room. Are you sure there's nobody in here?" She asked, her voice laced with suspicion.

"Nah, I was just watching a show on my computer."

"Ah, I see. Well I just wanted to borrow that one hat you bought last week. You dad and I have to stay in Hawaii for work so it's going to be really sunny over there."

"Oh, okay. I'll get it for you so just…wait in your room."

"It's fine, I'll just wait here until you get it. It'll be quick."

"No, Mom. It's gonna take a while. A really long while. So just go pack something else while I find it!"

"Hm…You forgot to clean your closet, didn't you?" _Sure, let's go with that._ I nodded.

"Okay then just bring it over when you find it." There was a moment of silence until we were all certain that she was a safe distance away. That was when that Ahomine spoke up again.

"I wonder how girls put these on…sheesh, it's so stupid."

"But Aominecchi, look, it stretches out like thiiiiiiis!" I threw the door open and caught the two of them red handed. Kise had in his hands, a pair of my new tights, stretched out to the limit while Aomine had one of his legs in the tights and a pair of my underwear on his head. Midorima busied himself cleaning his precious lucky item, Akashi sat and watched this whole situation unfold while the remaining two members were asleep.

"You two…" Kise guiltily looked up at me while Aomine had his stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"I'll deal with you guys later." I said as I snatched my articles of clothing away and fished out the hat that my mother wanted.

"Stay there and if I catch you with anymore of my stuff, I'll kick you out." I slammed the door shut and trudged across the hallway to my parents' room.

* * *

"Here's the hat, Mom."

"Thank you dear. Oh and I was wondering, what's with all the bags of children's clothes downstairs?"

"Ah…that.." I had totally forgotten the multiple shopping bags downstairs from our trip out.

"Those are from Ryouta's last modeling job from that one family company. They sent him a bunch of kid's clothes but he doesn't need them so I offered to take them to a clothing bank for him."

"Oh I see. Well I'm nearly done packing now."

"How long are you two going to be gone?"

"Around three weeks or so. Take care of yourself and call if you need any help, okay?"

"I will." She gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek and carried her luggage out. My life has always been like this, with my parents leaving for business trips all the time. I don't feel anything now because its such a regular occurrence, but I remember crying for days when I was younger waiting for them to return. They work often so the house is usually empty of people.

The front door finally closes shut and I walk back to my room. Opening the closet door once more, I drag the two troublemakers out by the collars.

"The rest of you guys are free to go, my parents left." I called out. "I just need to have a little talk with these two idiots."

* * *

**This sure took a while to get doneXD (Even though its the middle of summer break and I'm just lazing around all day...) There sure are a lot of good animes out this season tho...(Free!) ((Anybody else watch that show?XDDD)) Hehe, well I'll try to write more...but I hope you guys liked this chapter~ Bye!**


	4. When Great Captain Akashi Can't Reach

**When the Great Captain Akashi Can't Reach…**

I watched as the rest of the team filed out my room. Aomine, being the big idiot that he is, tried to sneak out but I grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back in.

"Okay, I'll make this talk short and simple. You two are now in charge of washing the dishes and diaper duty for the rest of the time that you're staying with me." It was really such a shame that I didn't have a camera with me, the looks on their faces was priceless! I didn't even know it was possible to make a face like that. Kise was totally horrified while Aomine's face was a blend of rage and shock.

"But Rina-cchi," Kise whined. "It'll damage my hands! I'm a model you know! I have to take care of my skin!" I let a fake smile spread across my face.

"But Ryoutan, you damaged a precious article of clothing of mine! I'm a teenage girl you know! I don't have enough money to go around replacing every pair of tights that you destroy!" Aomine rolled his eyes at us and dragged Kise out to where the others were.

"These two troublemakers are gonna babysit Tetsuyan, so can the three of you guys help me out with dinner?" The three of them nodded and followed me into the kitchen. I was glad that these three were helping; they were at least responsible for the most part. Though I was more worried about the purple haired giant eating all the ingredients more than anything else.

"What do you guys think of omurice for dinner?"

"It's fine." Midorima replied. Unsurprisingly, Atsu-tan had already disappeared to go look for snacks in the pantry.

"You're in charge of dessert, Atsu-tan! I was thinking pudding would be okay."

"If you say so, Rina-chin." Even in his child form, Murasakibara was still taller than an average kid. Compared to his regular six foot ten figure, he was reduced to a barely five foot child. The other members' heights did change drastically as seen with Kuroko, who's now a little toddler, and also with Sei-kun, the great leader of the Generation of Miracles. It was interesting, this situation, how each member seemed to have transformed into a child with the age randomly chosen, makes me wonder what factors decided what their current was or if it really was just chosen at random.

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts when Akashi scolded me for standing around.

"Sorry!" I apologized and started pulling out ingredients from the fridge. "Sei-kun, can you please take out a large bowl from the top cabinet?"

"Who do you think you are, trying to order me around, commoner." Is it just me or does he seem even more stuck up as a child?

"O Great Akashi-sama, please take out a large bowl before we all starve all death." He didn't say anything after that. I turned away from him and ushered Midorima towards the counter. I set the carton of eggs down and instructed him to take six eggs, crack them into a bowl and whisk them until it's all beaten. He nodded and walked off to find the whisk. Sei-kun sure was taking quite a long time taking that bowl out.

"Akashi-sama, what's taking so long?" No response. I turned towards the direction of the cabinet and a spectacular sight greeted my purple orbs. Yes, quite spectacular indeed. I walked closer until I was right behind his tiny form.

"Hehe, could it be that you, the great Captain Akashi, are actually **struggling **to reach?" His red hair whipped around as he turned to glare at me through his eyes.

"Do **not **put my name and that word together in the same sentence." His gaze was so intense; a shiver crawled up my spine.

"Uh huh. But that's what it looked like. You want a stool to help you out?" He reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a pair of scissors.

Ah-hahaha, kidding! You could've just asked for help, you know." I said as I reached up to pull a bowl out.

"Hmph. That job was too stupid for me anyways." I breathed out a sigh of relief as he but the scissors back into its original place.

"Whatever you say." I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Shin-chan, I got your bowl~"

The rest of the dinner preparations went by fairly smoothly as did the meal itself. Afterwards, we gathered in the living to watch TV while the mischievous duo were sent to the kitchen to fulfill their punishment. Poor Kise had broken down into a crying mess before and during his dishwashing time until Aomine shoved a sponge in his mouth and told him to "shut it". I did feel a tiny bit sorry for my best friend…until I was reminded of the stretched out mess that are my tights.

* * *

When all was said and done, it was bedtime.

"Okay kiddos, time for bed!"

"Oi, it's only eleven!" Aomine complained.

"Good little children need their rest~" I replied, pushing them towards the direction of the bathroom. After they brushed their teeth and took care of their business, I showed them to the guest room.

"You guys are all small enough to fit on this bed and one of you guys take the couch. Tetsuyan's sleeping with me!" I declared, picking up the smaller boy and gesturing towards the queen sized bed.

"Ehhh?! Why does Tetsu get to sleep with you? Shouldn't I get to!?" The basketball Ace complained.

"Of course he's not sleeping with you guys! What if you big humongousaurs squished my poor baby? And what makes you think that you can just waltz in my room and sleep in my precious bed, Ahomine?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"But I usually-" The door was slammed shut and I carried the little Kuroko off to my room.

"Okay, you sleep on the inside so you won't fall out…and here's a little teddy bear for you in case you feel lonely at night or something." I smiled and petted his light blue hair.

"Thank you, but Kirina-san, is this really necessary?"

"Of course! You're like a cute little baby~ As long you don't make another accident like earlier today." His cheeks were slightly flushed and he crawled into the sheets.

"Hey Tetsuyan, do you need a bedtime story?"

"I'm fine, Kirina-san."

"Okay then." I switched the lights off and crawled in with him. "Nighty-night!"

"Good night."

* * *

**Two A.M. – Kirina's Room**

Aomine quietly twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. _Heh, like hell I'm gonna let Tetsu sleep in here with her alone. _He reached for the light switch, which proved to be quite a difficult task considering his current height. _Agh, everything's so damn difficult. _As embarrassing as it is to do so, the usually prideful Ace jumped to reach it and succeeded as the lights flickered to life. He watched as the brunette popped up in surprise and look to her side to make sure that her sudden movement didn't wake up the younger boy next to her. After she was sure that he had not woken up, Kirina looked towards the doorway to find out who the intruder was.

"Daiki! What are you doing here? It's two in the morning!" She half whispered half shouted.

"Would you believe me if I said I had a nightmare?" He replied half jokingly with his signature smirk.

"I doubt that any nightmare can scare you." The girl let out a sigh. "Come on, turn the lights off and close the door." She said, scooting over to make room for him. He did so and crawled in right next to her as she pulled him in closer, breathing in the familiar scent.

"Hah, it's so weird when you're a little kid like this."

"Ah."

"I hope that everyone can get back to normal soon." Aomine nodded in response.

"Good night, Daiki."

"Night."

* * *

**Here's a slightly quicker update compared to last time! Yay~ LOL I've been suffering from Free! withdrawal all week TAT So I'm super pumped for the new episode tomorrow~~ but enough about that, hehe in case you guys didn't notice that last scene did have a POV change. I just didn't put it downXD Well I hope I can update faster next time too(even though my summer vacation is running out DX) Thanks to everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed! Hope you guys continue to do so~~**


	5. When I Woke Up the Morning After…

**When I Woke Up the Morning After…**

I woke up feeling like I've gained eighty pounds. The cause?

I slightly opened my eyes a crack to take a peek.

Five full-grown children stacked on top of me. It was a sandwich made up of tiny basketball players! Ha. Like anyone would believe that. From the top, comfortably situated, was of course Captain Akashi. Underneath him was Midorima, who didn't seem like he minded the extra weight much. Kise was next, that poor thing, having two kids on top of him seemed like way too much for his precious model self, albeit Akashi didn't weigh much in his short form. Murasakibara was next, carrying the weight of the three other boys didn't seem too much of a trouble to him however…Aomine was stuck at the bottom of it all, with his face twisted into on of anguish and pain.

I would feel sorry for him, but I had bigger things to worry about. Like, for one, how to get these little ones off my bed without having them all tumble down simultaneously like toy blocks.

I mean, I suppose I could just push them all off, but I don't exactly feel in the mood to explain to my neighbors that the loud crash in the morning was because I woke up to a bunch of kids stacked up on my bed. That would probably earn me a night in jail and maybe a short-term stay at the mental asylum.

I let out a sigh and turned around to make sure that baby Tetsuya was still asleep. He was, and so I turned around to once again face reality. It seems starting from the top and working my way down would be the best approach. It sure would be quite a sight if I woke up Aomine first only for him to shriek in surprise, attempt to escape, and in turn destroying the tower of kids. Worse comes to worse, one of them might fall on little Tetsu and injure my poor little baby. Yes, starting from Akashi was the safest way to go.

* * *

Slowly and carefully, as not to wake the other children up, I kneeled on my bed and gently tapped Akashi's shoulder. He shifted slightly before rubbing his eyes. It was cute in a way until he was conscious enough to lecture me.

"Don't you know how important sleep is to-" I quickly covered his mouth before he could say anymore. Sheesh. Rich kids. Doesn't know how to use his inside voice.

"Shhh! Quiet, or else you'll wake up the others too!" The red head seemed to have realized the position he was currently in. He moved so that he was sitting cross-legged on Midorima's stomach and looked down at his fellow team members beneath him. The look on his eyes told me that he enjoyed this position of superiority.

"How did you get in here anyways?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Do you expect me to answer that?"

"Um…" I tried to look at his eyes but found that I couldn't.

Even as a child, Akashi Seijurou still managed to intimidate me. It was better off if I questioned somebody else instead. Midorima probably would comply if I offered to let him borrow my phone to check Oha Asa.

I would imagine that their phones would've run out of battery by now. We didn't exactly have the time for them to go home and grab whatever they needed. Speaking of home…I just realized something much more important than everything else. How would I explain their disappearances to their parents!? They must've all been worried sick that their sons haven't returned home for a whole night!

"Wait! You guys, wake up! Everyone wake up this INSTANT!" One by one, they woke up, startled. Inevitably, the loud crash that I tried so hard to prevent happened. They littered the floor as groans and loud complaints could be heard. Even Akashi, who was sitting so proudly at the top, wasn't safe from the fall. Though he did have Kise to use as a cushion.

I looked to my side again and Tetsuya was already stirring. He sat up with his infamous bedhead and looked at me.

"Kirina-san, may I use the bathroom?" Ah, he was so cute I just wanted to squish him to death!

"Not right now Tetsuyan. We have more important matters to deal with.

I turned to address the crowd, who was still huddled in a bunch trying to rub away the soreness of the sudden fall.

"You guys, I just realized that we have quite the problem."

"What is it?" Midorima asked. It seems like he was one of the first to recover.

"Well…wouldn't your parents worry about you guys? I mean, you guys were gone for the whole night without even an explanation. I'm surprised that there aren't already a bunch of helicopters swirling above the roof right now looking for you guys."

They were silent as they absorbed the sudden information.

"I think you guys should at least give them a call…come up with some excuse."

"Ahhh, that's so much work. Isn't it more fun this way? It'll be like a game."

"It might be to you, Ahomine! I don't exactly want to be labeled as some child abductor…Just give them a call and go with our training camp excuse!" A chorus of tired 'Yes's and okay's' rang out as I pushed them all towards my home phone.

"Okay Tetsuyan, let's go to the potty now~"

* * *

After that problem was solved, I suggested that we tell Momoi and the coach about our current predicament.

"Rina-cchi, that can wait! I'm hungry…" I've never seen Murasakibara agree to anything faster.

"Alright I suppose, but before that, I have another question. How did you guys all end up on my bed?" Kise turned five million shades of red.

"Well, uh-it wasn't exactly my fault but…I saw Aominecchi leave the room and so I waited for a while before I decided to follow him but then Murasakicchi woke up too and he wanted to follow but I refused so then we started arguing. Midorimacchi woke up from our argument and hit my head then he wanted to join in too! So the three of us were about to walk to your room but we didn't want to leave Akacchi alone so we carried him. Then, we found out we couldn't all fit on your bed so we decided to sleep on top of Aominecchi…" Kise finished his story with a big huff.

"Okay, then. Good to know. Ryoutan will also be doing laundry for the rest of your guys' stay here."

"Ehhh!? But it wasn't even all my fault Rina-cchi!"

"You're right, which is why Aomine will join you." Aomine, who was peacefully playing with little Tetsuya until now, turned to glare at Kise. Shouts of apologies and curses could be heard but I ignored them, moving on to check out the fridge.

"Let's see, what to eat, what to eat…" I opened the fridge door.

A carrot and a carton of expired milk. Well there goes breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: So I realized that I made a bit of a mistake...ish...Apparently, Akashi's eyes were red when he was in Teikou until some conflict happened(?) I didn't know until I read his wiki page... so I did go back and change that. I would have to say that Akashi and Murasakibara is the hardest for me to write right now since I've only watched the animeDX So I think I'll start reading the manga just so I can better grasp their personality but until I catch up, I'd be really happy if anyone has any tips to offer on the two! ^w^**


	6. When the Basketball Team goes Shopping

**When the Basketball Team goes Grocery Shopping**

"Rina-chin, what's for breakfa-" Murasakibara walks into the kitchen and makes eye contact with the single, orange vegetable in my hand.

Kise walks in as well.

Chaos ensues.

Almost immediately, Murasakibara leapt at me. His tall stature combined with the sheer, shocking force successfully sent me crashing down the floor as the carrot flew out into the open and landed in some corner of my kitchen. After two seconds of eye contact, both of the mini basketball players lunged for said vegetable.

"Murasakicchi! Let go! You don't even like vegetables!" Kise screeched as he held onto one end of the carrot. Atsushi simply frowned and grunted, keeping a strong grip on his respective end. Both of them held on for quite a long time, it was quite entertaining, really. I didn't have the heart to break them up.

The rest of the team must've heard the commotion seeing as one by one, they began to file into the kitchen. At first they were confused as to why the two kids were fighting over a single carrot. That it, until they directed their attention to the empty fridge, save for the one carton of month-old carton of milk inside.

Now, more participants of joined this great once-in-a-lifetime battle for a carrot! Midorima headed in first, mumbling about how he would definitely win, he did have today's lucky item after all. Wait, was that my mom's precious vase!?

"Woah, woah, woah! Watch it there, Glasses boy! That's an eight hundred dollar vase you got there! Hey, don't go swinging that around! Are you even listening anymore!?" That's not even the end of it. Just as I was about to catch the little broccoli-colored boy, Aomine stepped in still holding onto baby Tetsuya. My poor little baby was then flung in the air as the big idiot Aomine joined the carrot battle as well.

Had it not been for me, who ran as fast as I could to catch the little one, we would've had a huge Kuro pancake right here in the middle of my kitchen floor. Don't even get me started on Akashi though. Who knows where he got all those pairs of scissors…I really think that being in a child's body has really affected the previous mindset of his. He was more of an obnoxious, spoiled child now. Just somewhat. What used to be the Great Captain of the Teikou basketball team is now a mere child glaring menacingly at his teammates with multiple pairs of scissors in his hands. I must say, child safety scissors have never looked as threatening as they did now.

"As captain, you all shall submit to me. Now hand over the orange item."

The members all looked at Akashi, then at Murasakibara, then back. Deciding that the threat did not lie in their captain, they continued to fight it out.

"Hey! I should be able to get it, I am the Ace after all!"

"No, I should! According to Oha Asa, Cancers are luckiest today!"

"I want food." Murasakibara stated simply.

It was when it turned into an almost fist fight that I stepped in. Gently, I put Baby Tetsu down and walked over to separate them one by one.

"You guys, knock it off already!"

"Ehh? Where did carrot-san go!?" Kise exclaimed. It was then that everyone noticed that the object of the whole battle was missing.

"Oi! It's right there in Tetsu's hand!"

In the midst of chaos, it seemed nobody remembered Kuroko, not even me. The little devil had stolen the carrot from right under our noses!

I let out a sigh and snatched the carrot out of Tetsuya's tiny hand.

"You know, I was about to suggest that we eat out for breakfast yet it seems like you idiots prefer to fight it out for a single carrot. Fine by me, if that's the way you guys roll." In ten seconds flat, the whole team was at the door, shoes on.

* * *

Taking them to a pancake house was a big mistake on my part. Next time I think I'll just buy them each a burger and a milkshake and call it a day. Never have I ever seen even an adult eat that many pancakes let alone a child. All of them started out with a decent amount of pancakes, except for Tetsuya who was content with just a milkshake, the amount of pancakes had then escalated as they asked for seconds, thirds, and fourths.

At the end of it all, they were clutching their bellies and belching loudly across the table.

"You guys! Don't you have any manners?" I'll just watch them all suffer from stomachaches later. The bill racked up a good two hundred dollars, way off from the amount that I had imagined.

"Hey Ryoutan?"

"Yeah?" The blonde turned from his conversation with Aomine to address me.

"Do you wanna know a way to get out of dish duties?" He nodded vigorously.

"Let me borrow your credit card again." I said as I held up the piece of plastic. He visually paled as he weighed the pros and cons of both situations.

"Um…but…"

"Look, by lending me a couple hundred, you could get out of dish duty and save your precious little hands. Then you could possibly pursue a career in hand modeling and easily earn those two hundred back! Doesn't that sound easy?"

"I suppose so…"

"Hey, why can't I get out of dish duty!?" Aomine complained.

"Well, do you have two hundred dollars to spare?" He had nothing to say to that. "I thought so."

Afterwards, I announced that we would go grocery shopping.

* * *

"Since you guys are staying with me for the rest of the week, we will need to stock up on food. You guys will have to help me out but remember, buy the necessities **only**. I don't want to be ringing up a bunch of candy and other junk. Stay with me the whole time and maybe if you guys don't cause any trouble by the end, we can split up and buy something you guys want." Gosh, I felt like a teacher leading a field trip.

The first half of the trip did run by smoothly, so I split them up into two groups and let them choose one item each. Tetsuya stayed with me, of course. Surprisingly, it was Atsushi who returned first…with his own, personal shopping basket.

"Please explain to me why any of this is necessary." I asked, pointing at the various candies and packages of junk food in the blue basket.

"I like them. It's good."

"Choose one, Atsu-tan. Just one." In one hand, he held a large chocolate bar and in another, it held a family sized bag of chips. His brows furrowed in frustration as he tried to decide which package to take.

"Rinacchi!" I turned my attention to Kise and Aomine who had returned from their trip.

"What did you two decide to buy?" As they told me about the items they chose, I heard an unnaturally loud crinkle of packages right next to me. I turned around and realized that Atsushi had dumped the items in his shopping basket into my cart. The boy had even mixed the items around so that I couldn't even tell which was mine and which items were his!

"Murasakibara! You just!" The smug grin on his face pretty much told me that he had already won. I gave up.

"You two throw your items in too. Let's go find Akashi and Midorima now." I pushed the heavy shopping cart with Kuroko seated on the little child's seat in the front and began to walk around the store in search of the other two.

We were in the frozen foods section that I mindlessly walked through before something that Aomine said caused me to stop.

"Oi Kise, isn't that your mom over there?"

"Eh? Oh, you're right!" My head snapped up and sure enough, my best friend's mother was right. There. In. front. Of. Me.

"Woah! You three, shoo! Shoo! Go far, far, away until I come find you!" They listened and walked out of the aisle into who knows where.

* * *

"Ah, Kirina-chan! What a surprise to see you here!" I turned around and gave my best smile.

"Hello Kise-san. My parents are out on another business trip so I'm just out to buy some groceries." She eyed the amount of junk food in my cart.

"Eating all these by yourself isn't good for you."

"Oh no, they're not all for me! I invited some friends over for a sleepover to keep me company so I just needed to buy some snacks. Hehehehe…"

"I see…and who's this little one?" She pointed to Kuroko. I had forgotten yet again that he was still here!

"Oh this? He's um…"

"He has Kuroko-kun's hair color!"

"That's because he's Kuroko's cousin!" Right, this sounds like an okay lie. "I'm just babysitting him for a while."

"Right, they're all out at the moment aren't they? Do you know how ridiculous Ryouta is? After being gone the whole night without a single message, he suddenly calls me in the morning and tells me that he'll be gone this whole week for a training camp! I haven't even heard about this at all! Teenage boys these days are so irresponsible."

"Ahaha…right, right."

"Anyways, what's this little one's name?" She asked and gave Tetsuya's cheek a little pinch.

"Uhm…name? Oh, uh Billy. Yes, that's his name. Billy."

"Billy, huh. Is he foreign?"

"Yes! Yes, he's from…um…Peru. Doesn't speak a single word of Japanese. Actually, he can't speak a single word at all. Only knows baby talk. Isn't that right, Billy-chan?" I asked and gave his blue hair a pat.

"Gwub gwub bloooo." Kuroko blubbered in his attempt at baby talk.

"Ah, such a cutie! Well I have to get going now, Kirina-chan. If you happen to see Ryouta, please give him a good lecture for me."

"Okay, I will Kise-san. Have a nice day!"

"You too." I breathed out a sigh of relief as she rolled her cart away.

"Kyaa, Tetsuyan you're such a good boy keeping up with the act! I'll be sure to buy you an extra large vanilla shake when we get home!" I gave the little boy a hug and began to look for the rest of the team.

Murasakibara was easy enough to find. In the snack aisle, I caught him chomping on a chocolate covered biscuit.

"I would hope that you've paid for that delicious looking snack that you're eating right now, Atsu-tan." He paused mid-bite to turn and look at me, then resumed eating and shook his head.

"Atsu-tan! You know you can't do that! Come with me right now to apologize to the manager!" He quickly finished and stuck the wrapper back into the original packaging.

"It's okay, I put the wrapper back."

"It is not!" So after going through another detour to apologize to the manager of the store and having to purchase the entire package of biscuits, I set out once again to find the others.

Weirdly enough, I found Kise and Aomine in the detergent section.

"Ehehe, Kise, sniff this one! It smells a baby's butt!"

"Aominecchi, I like this one! It's all lemoney and pretty!" The two of them giggled like idiots as they sniffed at the many choices of detergents and other items used for cleaning.

"You two are going to get brain damage if you keep inhaling stuff like that!" I hollered putting the various bottles back into their respective places. The intercom came on with an announcement from the manager.

"Would the parents or guardians of a red haired boy with red eyes and a green haired boy with black framed glasses carrying a large vase please report to customer service. I repeat: Would the parents or guardians of a red haired boy with red eyes and a green haired boy with black framed glasses carrying a large vase please report to customer service." The description sure sounds familiar, doesn't it?

"Well boys, it seems like we're heading to customer service next."

"You again!?" The manager exclaimed as I arrived at the customer service desk.

"Uh yes. What did these two do?"

"They took one of our most valuable shogi sets and began to play it in the middle of the meats section. Not only did this disturb the flow of traffic, it has also significantly decreased the amount of worth of the shogi set." I inwardly groaned.

"I am so, so, so very sorry sir. I'll make sure to keep a better eye on them next time."

"I would hope so ma'am. Now about the price of the shogi set…"

After negotiating with the manager for the longest time and finally getting the rest of the items in my cart checked out, I was left with a receipt of another two hundred dollars plus an extra hundred for the shogi set that was apparently made of glass.

"Soooo Ryoutan, do you wanna know a way to get out of laundry duty?"

"Rinacchi, I'm gonna go broke!"

* * *

**A/N: Here's the next update! I can't believe I spent 6 chapters just on the first two days of the storyXD This is going on longer than I had originally planned...but next chapter is where the plot(If there is any to begin with) will move on. **

**So anyways, here's some personal rant time...XD anyone here watch SnK? Last night's episode was just so. Ughhhh. All my feels TAT I swear, I'm not gonna make it to the end of the season...and then there's Free...all my feels there too ugghhhh...such a frustrating week for meXDD I've been trying to keep reading the Kuroko manga but I reached the part in the Interhigh where it was Kise vs. Aomine and I JUST COULDN'T CONTINUE. It hurts so much TTATT my poor Kise bby~~ I will continue on though...definitely...yup.**

**LOL yeah that was pretty long...well I just really, really want to thank everyone who's favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! You guys all make me wanna write more and more! X3 I'll try to update at least every other week from now on! That's gonna be my goal for now so until next time, bye bye~**


End file.
